Without You
by Angel2003320
Summary: She hadn't realized how much she needed him. His presence had become as natural as breathing, so vital to her that she hadn't recognized its importance. So when he left, nothing could have prepared her for the blackness that awaited her...Review please!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is like a predicting-the-future fanfic because personally, I think their happy days are numbered and the manga has dropped several hints of this so I wanted to write my own interpretation of what would happen next. Anyways, enjoy!

The sun was shining, the day was clear and free of clouds. The day was absolutely beautiful and spring was in the air. Of course, this wasn't the reason that Misaki was whistling as she put on her clothes. No, the reason was, today was February 14, the day for all couples from all walks of life, even a mismatched couple of a pervert alien from outer space and the super demon president of Seika High. Though Misaki would never admit it, she had been looking forward to this day since a certain perverted alien dude had left a placard in a slice of sweet strawberry mousse cake after work exactly a week ago. It had read, "Misaki-chan! I await your presence here exactly a week from now." The manager, having seen the cake with the placard, had made sure that Misaki-chan had a day off that day. Although she had argued, raged, and shouted that Usui was NOT worth missing a day of work for, the manager had defused all her arguments with a simple "You're so cute when you pretend to not care. Go and have fun, Misaki, we're rooting for you!" At which, Misaki was unable to retaliate because at that point, she looked like a very, very red cherry tomato. To make matters worse, ever since leaving the card, he had suddenly disappeared, and though Misaki would never admit it, she was worried. (She had thought of calling him and had gotten to the point where she just needed to press TALK, but her pride as a she-man stopped her every time). Which only served to add to the tension and anticipation that she had already felt ever since she had saw the card.

Anyways, fast-forwarding a week minus one day, Misaki was now in the midst of the most challenging dilemma of her life. What, in the world, would she would wear? The only thing "girly" she had were the clothes that she had got for her birthday, and she couldn't wear those again. Curse Usui! She had been debating all week and had finally decided to spend a precious day's worth of money, (oh he was dead when she saw him), on a mini shopping spree. Though now, at the store, she had absolutely no idea what to buy. Now you see, picking clothes is never an easy thing, and since Misaki was about in tune with the fashionable world as she was with the 80% male population in her school (minus Usui, her three stalkers, the student council), not only was she not in tune, she was horribly and freakishly at odds with it. She couldn't even ask her friends, because as the head of the student council and the leader of the anti-male movement, it'd be way too embarrassing. The day had relatively gone like this, "Excuse me miss, can I help you with something?" – shopworker

"I'm looking for something (blushed furiously) cute, for a date." – Misaki

At this, the shopworker would get that nasty glint in her eye, handing Misaki clothes that she'd never wear in a million years, let alone in front of Usui, make Misaki turn beet red every time, and watch in amusement as Misaki hurriedly apologize while booking for the nearest exit. Though now that she had thought about it, none were as bad as her maid uniform, which Usui saw everyday. And so after visiting at least 10 stores, she had succumbed to the culture of the fashionable world and picked a pink and white striped halter top with a short white mini-skirt. The rest, shoes, makeup, hair, and accessories, could be taken care of with the gifts she received on her birthday and her sister's natural talent at making Misaki fairly cute (e.g. refer to last date with Usui).

So after a night of fitful sleeping, interspersed with disturbingly vivid dreams, (you can guess who was the main actor), the fateful day had finally came which leads to the present day, of Misaki whistling cheerfully while getting ready for her big date.

"Nee-sama, are you ready yet, you're going to be late your date!" Suzuna shouted.

"I'm coming, I"m coming!" Misaki yelled back.

She checked herself out in the mirror, and although she wouldn't ever say it out loud, she did look rather cute. Her hair was curled and bunched up into two side ponytails. Her sister had thankfully done her makeup for her and had lent her a pink Hawaiian flower necklace as well as shell bracelet. With her outfit-that-was-worth-a-day's-work, she had topped it all off with white sandal heels and a small white purse.

"MISAKI! DO YOU WANT TO MISS YOUR DATE?" Suzuna bellowed from below. At which time, Misaki looked at her watch. And realized she had 10 minutes to get to the shop, which normally took 20 minutes.

"CRAP!" All Misaki's sister saw was a blur entering the kitchen and exiting the front door. 15 minutes later, a breathless and red Misaki, hair dishevelled and clothes rumpled, arrived at the shop. Heartbeat rising, she couldn't wait as she burst into the back of the shop, only to find....TBC

A.N. This is my first fanfic for Maid-sama, so please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Only to find... a certain perverted alien from outer space standing there, who looked fairly cute (more like drool-worthy and drop-dead handsome) in his beautiful black tux and bouquet of twelve chrysanthemums (she wondered how he had read her mind; she hated roses but absolutely ADORED chrysanthemums). What she hadn't prepare herself for was the overwhelming sense of relief and comfort that suffused her body after, although she would never admit it, a week of rising tension in which she had gotten increasingly fretful, anxious, and demon-like (if that was even possible).

Rendered suddenly speechless, she managed to stammer out a, "h-h-h-h- hi," before realizing that it was only Usui and that she was NOT going to be rendered speechless by the likes of him.

"I mean, where the hell have you been this past week?", she said in a much more gruff, man-like manner. Score one for Misaki.

"Hi. President-chan. Were you (pause) worried about me?" he drawled, while elegantly placing the flowers on the table, "I was on-ly gone for a week. By the way," at which he point he paused again and approached her in his oh-so-sexy walk, "I missed you too, Misaki," finishing the sentence seductively in her ear.

Misaki felt her breath catching and her face flushing (he always did that to her) and wondered for the 200th time why this incredible guy was so in love with her. She'd never admit it but she had missed him horribly and seeing him was like feeding a starving dog food, a dehydrated man water, etc. etc. However, seeing as she did have a reputation to keep up (Seika High's resident demon president), she tended to ignore these little voices in her head and focus on the here and now, in this case, distracting Usui from the whole missing him thing. She promptly turned on her heel and strode out of the cafe, knowing that Usui would follow.

"I was not worried about you, I was just wondering why it was so suddenly quiet in the student council room and how the week was so blissfully peaceful and lovely," she said, all the while thinking that it had been annoyingly quiet and boring the past week while he was gone.

She heard Usui laugh his distinctive little chuckle.

"Well you see, on Friday night, I was coming home from grocery store and then a large disk-shaped ship came out of nowhere and beamed me up to their ship. Then, they all hailed me as the Prince of Xeiejeit, and we flew at light-speed to my home planet. At Planet Xeiejeit, I met my alien mother and human father and we had a great alien shindig. Afterwards, they tried to drug me to get me to stay but I moved them with my undying love for you so they took me back here because they also want a princess for their country. And that's that," he finished with a flourish.

What the hell is wrong with this guy, she thought. Filled with exasperation, she span around, threw her hands up and exclaimed, "ARGH, Usui, you are the most idiotic alien that I've ever met," then realizing what the word princess implied, she promptly turned around again before Usui could see tomato-Ayuzawa again. Preoccupied with lecturing him, she had failed to notice that his attention was not on her, rather, he seemed as if he was deeply thinking.

"Where, in Athena's name, are we going? This better be worth it, I missed a WHOLE day of work just for you so this better be amazingly, astoundingly awesome."

The sudden quiet that followed caused Misaki to stop.

"Look. Misaki." grabbing her hand to make her turn around. "I (pause) was just doing something that had to be done. If I had a choice, I'd much rather stay with you, but, let's just say, this time, it involved more than my selfish desires." His forlorn expression surprised Misaki. She wanted to press because she was intensely curious, but at that moment, it seemed wrong to pry. She again was hit with the feeling that she knew nothing about this man, who had wormed his way into her heart and snuck into her mind, her thoughts, even her dreams. She wanted to know everything about him, but every time she pried, she felt like she was hitting a wall, and it annoyed the heck out of her. Still, it was his business, and he would tell her when he was ready, at least, that's what she kept trying to convince herself of. If he handed her any more mysteries, she swore she was just going to tie him up and torture it all out of him.

"It's ok. I'll be ready whenever you want to talk," she said gruffly. His past had always been an issue between them and she knew that at times like these, being somewhat girl-like was a necessity.

He suddenly grabbed her in a fierce hug, one that knocked the breath out of her. Then, surprising herself, Misaki hugged back and in that moment, it felt like they were connected in their longing and need for each other. His warmth, the feel of his body against hers felt so… right. It was as if he was made especially for her and nothing could ever tear them apart. How wrong she would be proved. However, at that moment, nothing could've spoiled that moment. That is, until his hand started to roam places where it shouldn't have been roaming.

"USUIIIIIIIII, YOU PERVERTTTTT!" and Usui flew up into the sky.

-At the Wrestling Match -

"HECK YAH, You pummel that *$&%*&!" Misaki shouted. Usui had somehow managed to get exclusive VIP tickets (he probably seduced a manager or something) to the extra special fight between reigning champion King Boom and the hot newcomer, Lightning Punch. (A/N: This is entirely fictional and I apologize to wrestling fans in advance but my knowledge of wrestling is like next to nothing.) At that particular moment, Lightning Punch had just thrown a lightning punch at King Bomb's *ahem* special place.

"Get that big ball of fat!" Misaki shouted as she gestured wildly, stamping on the floor, acting, all in all, like a 3 year old who just got her hands on a big piece of candy.

Audience members sitting beside the couple were entirely flummoxed at the aggressive, small girl cheering for the match like a diehard fan, and her apparent boyfriend, a delicate little thing that looked like he belonged in a dollhouse, not a hardcore wrestling match. Unbeknowst to the audience was that this odd couple could not only disable and crush the fighters in the ring, they could probably do it blindfolded with one hand tied behind their back. However, they didn't know this, and it's actually quite unimportant in the grand scheme of things.

"Ayuzawa, you're such a little kid," Usui calmly remarked.

"I am not! You obviously have a secret love of wrestling, or else you wouldn't have brought me here," retorted Misaki.

"Are you really that dim-witted or do you just pretend to be?" Usui replied, while cocking an eyebrow.

"FYI, I beat you on the last midterm, thereby, making ME, number one," Misaki smirked. Up another one for Misaki.

"Too bad what you have in IQ, you lack in EQ," Usui retorted, a teasing smile on his face.

Though she knew he was kidding, it kind of made sense, in a way. It would explain how he managed to render her speechless with his emotional taunts. But of course, it was unthinkable to let Usui know he's right; he'll just get cocky and god, he did NOT need to get more perfect: he could already cook, play chess, and have ESP powers that let him know where she was all the time.

"Who needs EQ? I'm the student council president of Seika High, I can't afford to get emotional," Misaki replied.

"Really now, Misa-chan! You can't get emotional? Are you absolutely sure about that?" Usui teased. She noticed that he had inched close to her while they had been arguing and she could feel shivers of pleasure already traversing her spine.

"Of course n-," she started before Usui's warm mouth descended on hers. The kiss was gentle at first. However, gentle kisses quickly turned passionate. Usui's tongue slowly started exploring her mouth, and although Misaki was thinking of whether to punch him, she settled with pulling him in deeper. Her hands reached up into his silky hair and she could feel his hand on the back of her neck. A flash of heat flooded her body as Usui gently nibbled on her lower lip, leaving tingly sensations all throughout her body. She had a sudden urge to get away, to somewhere private, somewhere …..

A/N: Oopsiees! Did I leave another cliffie? I guess you'll have to read on to find out. I had to make some alterations to my original storyline because

The story progressed and now I know his actual past.

I still wanted to keep to the original idea, although the plot had changed a bit.

Though this doesn't really excuse my late late late update. The next chapter hopefully will be released sooner! Thanks for reading!


End file.
